


咎落ち Togaochi

by purplekitte



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the first opportunity, Linali betrays the Black Order to the Earl and the Noah, for her brother's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s not often I’m called down to offer my help by someone not in grief.♥”

“Betrayal. Anger.”

“Only the second I expect from an Exorcist, but in you neither are directed at me.”

“You know my deal.”

“One person for the keys to the Order? I don’t betray my deals when I know just how much I stand to gain.”

“And you will continue to gain.”

“You intent to continue working to forward the Glorious Revolution?”

“I want continued protection for my brother, so…”

“Then I will invite you into my house and let you sup at my table beside my sworn clan of apostles. ♥”

The Togaochi Exorcist smiled evil despite her cute long green pigtails. “Then you can have the rest of the damn Order; they’ve betrayed the Innocence. Your family is my brother’s and my family. ♥”


	2. Chapter 2

Komui Lee was human, not an Accommodator, twenty-seven years old, male, Chinese, and accidentally responsible for the decimation of the Black Religious Order.

 _“I freed us, Niisan. Isn’t it wonderful?”_

Wonderful. Komui hit his head on the table between the poached eggs and the crescents. Oh, she wasn’t keeping him here; no one was. She wasn’t going to _chain_ him.

Linali was Togaochi, which should have already killed her, but the Dark Boots were still under her will. His hypothesis, by no means satisfactorily tested, was that she so completely and honestly believed that the Order was evil that she had convinced her Innocence. If he had known… if he had known before it had been too late for Headquarters… but he hadn’t, he had only the situation now. Stay with Linali or… not, and that really said all that needed to be. No one was trying to get him to _do_ anything, like put his scientific genius or knowledge of the remnants of the Order to their use.

Not wanting to continue that line of thought, Komui turned his efforts to groping at the general direction where he thought the coffee pot was. There was a clink of china right beside his face, causing him to open his eyes.

A man, a _Noah_ , in a tall top hat was pouring him tea.

“Coffee,” Komui croaked.

“Tea is better for you and the proper drink of a man.”

“A proper gentleman wouldn’t wear his hat at the table.”

The Noah graciously removed it, revealing the marks of his crown of thorns. Few in the Black Religious Order actually believed in religion. Komui had never heard of Christianity in his youth and had no connection to it in a more than scientific manner, but even he felt something.

He drank his tea. It was black tea, neither coffee nor green tea, but the worst parts of both. One of his Order’s greatest enemies was sitting across from him, buttering toast. It was so absurd that Komui laughed in the middle of a sip of his tea and coughed and choked. How many Exorcists had this Noah killed? How many Finders? How many in the destruction of Headquarters itself? Who had he killed? Jeryy? Reever? Johnny?

The Noah broke the silence amicably, as though they were colleagues or friends down to breakfast together. “You might be pleased to hear, though I doubt it, that our sisters have hit it off and are now Best Friends Forever.”

“I wonder what the effects of swearing blood sisters with a Noah would be for an Exorcist.” Komui refused, refused, to let any part of him but the scientist speak.

“None are obvious yet.”

“I hope they used a sterile knife,” the scientist murmured, because yes, he was worried about tetanus or contamination when Linali was willing sharing blood with a Noah in a ritual of a fourteen-year-old girl and an even younger one.

The Noah put a pastry covered with blueberry jam in front of him. “Eat, Komui Lee.”

“You have me at a disadvantage, sir, for you know my name and I do not know yours.” _Just fall back on formality._

“Tyki Mikk, obviously of the Noah Clan.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“No really, the pleasure’s all mine.”

That was likely completely true. Komui bit into his crumpet. It was the best food he had ever tasted in his life, barring none, and his eyes almost rolled back in his head. He could barely keep himself from spitting it out.

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“Nothing. You can go where you want, here or on Earth proper. You can ever rejoin what remains of your Order, if you want to fight against your sister.”

Komui’s eyes narrowed.

“She’s not in any danger from us, you know. It’s cute, the Akuma’s Exorcist. She won’t stop till she’s destroyed the Order.”

Komui wasn’t terribly fond of the Black Order itself. After all, they had taken away his sister. Humanity as a whole he wasn’t ready to see destroyed, though.

“I’ll never leave Linali, but I won’t help you.”

“I never expected otherwise, Supervisor.”

He flinched. Those who called him that were dead.

The Noah laughed, a dark chuckle at his discomfort. Komui urged himself to lock away pain and anger. In his mind he saw rows and rows of coffins, some draped with an Exorcist’s silver star, most not. The thought made him calm and cold and almost cruelly pragmatic. He finished his pastry and drank more tea.

“You understand then,” he said uninterestedly.

“I believe I do.” Tyki caught his wrist above the tea pot and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of his hand. He put back on his hat and tipped it slightly as he rose. “Good day to you, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

Life, according to Linali Lee, was wonderful. She was getting revenge on the hated Black Order, her brother was safe, she had new friends (maybe even a new _family_ ). She had even gone shopping with Road, her new best friend, to replace her uniform and was confident green and purple strikes were the new her.

Road was pulling petals off a flower, which usually would have been somehow related to something that would be very painful and fatal to someone else, had she not been chanting, “He loves me. He loves me not.” every other petal. It probably still would be.

“I met such a cute boy today. He’s only twelve or thirteen, but he’s worldly and sophisticated,” she pronounced dreamily.

“And he’s cute?” Linali asked, eager for gossip.

“Yep. I’m gonna give him a thousand hearts, though I’m not sure yet how they’ll all still be beating when I give them to him. And we’ll get married and I’ll be Mrs. Allen Walker.”


	4. Chapter 4

Things were severely awry that Komui was lying in bed, naked, with Tyki Mikk and it wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to him. In fact, it didn’t even make the list. Lying there in the aftermath of mind-blowing sex, he started to wonder if it rated one of the better things yet. If so, he severely hated his life.

Tyki leaned over him to fill his vision, but Komui flinched less than usual at the sight. Mostly because the sight was a dark blur without his glasses. The Noah’s lips settled warmly on his own; the contact was light, but sent a thrill of memory through his tired body.

“Mm. Again?”

“I intend to, but now you need to rest, pão.”

“Um.” Protesting and not protesting warred within his head, but he closed his eyes and the latter won out.

He was pulled back into the crook of Tyki’s shoulder, with his breath on his hair and his hands over his heart. The former supervisor of the Black Order science department found himself snuggled. With a Noah. It was warm and comfortable. He hated his life.


	5. Chapter 5

“My friend said she heard your name is Allen Walker.”

“That’s right,” Allen said with a smile, looking at the Chinese girl with her hands clasped behind her back over the crates (probably of liquor) he was bringing his Shishou.

“She wanted to know how old you are.”

“I’m thirteen.” The white-haired boy was used to getting that question.

The green-haired girl smiled and ran off to confer with a littler girl he could hardly see, though he could only hear a distant buzz.

The girl came back, this time with something in her hand. “My friend’s name is Road Kamelot and she wants you to have this.” She put a freshly-picked flowering weed in the edge of one of his hands supporting the crate.

“Thank her for me,” he said respectfully.

The girl giggled and ran away. Allen looked after the girls, but they disappeared and he had to get back to his Shishou.


	6. Chapter 6

“It’ll be a _family outing_ ,” Linali pleaded.

“Tyki-pon usually goes, but he’s not here today.”

Komui did not want to think of what that meant. “He usually does?”

“Yep. He carried our bags and buys us ice cream whenever we go shopping.” Both girls nodded fervently.

Komui’s hadn’t had any doubts about the origins of his sister’s new wardrobe. “I’ll come to look after you,” not that he could do anything to protect an Exorcist and a Noah. “Komolin II.c can carry the bags.” So he’d built another robot; it wasn’t like there was anything else to do.

“Yay! Niisan, you’re the best.”

Komui blushed and scratched the back of his head. Normally he’d know how to respond (gushing) but that had been _Road_.


	7. Chapter 7

“Operation Ditch Niisan After Taking Full Advantage of His Homework Help, Money, and Carry Capacity is a success,” Linali reported.

“Operation Akuma in the Fish Market is a success,” confirmed Road.

“Now it’s time for Operation Date with Allen Walker,” they said together.

They found him scampering through alleys, peering around quickly, as if looking for something or someone.

“Allen Walker,” Road challenged.

“Oh, can I--are you that girl who’s been... asking after me.”

Road thrust toward him a handful of moss rose, hollyhock, and red tulip. “Go on a date with me.”

“Road Kamelot, was it? I’m sorry; I have to find my Shishou or he’ll leave without me--”

“There was an explosion near the harbor. No one’s going anywhere.”

“I should go and help and--”

“Are you a carpenter? It’s over” by now. Linali gave her thumbs up from behind a tree. “Go on a date with me.”

“Okay…”

“Let’s go swimming.”

“But the harbor--”

“Not there. Nothing but dust left, anyway.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in a box in a dirty alley with rusty chucks of scrap metal careful salvaged from the garbage, the last person former Supervisor Lee had expected to see was General Cross. The general was missing both his coat and his hat and smelled faintly of fish entrails.

Komui blinked up at him stupidly. Cross looked like a man who had just heard the key hit a door while in bed with a woman with a wedding ring. He seemed to decide against bolting and lit a cigarette. Komui continued to stare dumbly.

Cross breathed out close-in to his face, causing him to break into a fit of coughing. It reminded him of Tyki. Maybe they smoked the same brand. It smelled the same, but he didn’t know cigarettes well enough to know. Komui kissed him.

The general didn’t act surprised or disgusted. He stood back and lit another cigarette. The smoke mostly but not completely masked the aroma of fish.

“I heard about Headquarters.”

It wasn’t a great, unexpected statement. How could there be anyone who hadn’t heard? It wasn’t even an accusation--why were you not there; how are you alive? Regardless of anything, Cross wasn’t one to be that horribly, horribly hypocritical.

“I heard… later. General…”

“Getting all official. You’re not thinking I’m going to rally the Order.”

“I don’t.” Komui sounded pathetic, whimpering, weak. He hated that; he was strong, he had to be strong. “I would not presume to give you orders, General. You understand the change of circumstances, but you were never closely involved in organization hierarchy, so your specific mission and methods should be affected minimally.”

Cross tossed a pocket handkerchief at him. “Cry,” he ordered. “Then come back to my hotel room with me and tell me everything you know.”

Komui looked at the handkerchief like an alien object and slowly smudged rust dirt around his fingers with it. Cross put an arm over his shoulder and led him through the streets.

They were called to by numerous moneylenders and even more prostitutes, all of whom Cross pushed off masterfully. A few blocks later they were stopped by two prostitutes who called Cross “General.”

“Anya. Miriam,” he greeted them without a trace of a leer.

“We handled every one that revealed itself, but escaped the harbor explosion, sir.”

“Good. When my idiot apprentice gets back, I’ll send him to the harbor repair crew.”

As he led him away, Cross whispered to him. “Natural Accommodators, thrown out by their families. Being a Gypsy and a Jew, they never trusted the Order enough to go to it. I’m brining them to Cloud Nine.”

Komui nodded listlessly. Cross tightened his grip. He was not going to cry, even if he was having trouble forcing himself into his cold scientist mode. He just needed a moment. Linali being taken hadn’t broken him; neither would this. He just needed a moment, then he would move to action.

“Linali… means more to me than the rest of the human race.”

“That would have always made you a dangerous liability to the Order.”

“I can hide the truth of my feelings in ways other than melodrama.”

“You’re not saying this as a prelude to saying you’re the traitor.”

“Linali is.”

The general didn’t look surprised and he wondered how much earlier he had worked that out. Stray strands of red hair tickled his cheek. Cross didn’t say “That’s obviously why you’re still alive” because it was, well, obvious.

They reached Cross’ hotel and the older man pushed him gently down on the bed. He took off his glasses and slowly carded his fingers though his face. Komui was surprised to find his face wet. “I’m a traitor. If I were an Exorcist, I’d be Togaochi.”

“You’re less of a traitor than you could have been.” Cross’ body against him was solid and real and the other man kissed his wet cheek.

Komui found himself sobbing with little choking gasps and tried to curl up into a ball. The General’s arm was over his waist, moving around to touch his stomach, thigh, arm, chest, keeping him from succeeding at tensing up.

His sobs finally quieted and he stuck his wet face in the blankets, but was pulled back by his hair before he could smother himself. He buried his face in Cross’ neck. He felt the ghostly sensation of what the glasses he wasn’t wearing would have felt like pressing into his face.

Cross leaned down and kissed him with a tenderness that completely contradicted his famous disposition. “Didn’t you think were this nice…”

“I’m not nice. I give people what they need. You don’t need to be told to shape up by me; you need to break down, then you can put yourself together properly.”

Cross kissed him again, not passionately, but with clear, firm announcement of his intentions. Komui reached u to bury his hands in long red hair. He wanted to drown in him; Cross had been right, again.

Cross’ hands were unbuttoning and removing their clothes with the confidence of someone who had done this many times. He was being treated like something fragile. Komui surrendered and gave himself over to the general of his Order.


	9. Chapter 9

“Niisan! We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Shishou,” a boy moaned pitifully.

Komui aborted a loud curse and pulled the covers over himself and Cross just as the door opened.

“The receptionist said you two had come back here. We’ve been trying to find you two.” Linali, Road, and Allen piled in. “For the wedding.”

Komui was surrounded by flames of doom in his Overprotective Big Brother Mode. “Linali is getting married.”

“No stupid,” said Road obliviously. “ _I’m_ getting married.”

“No we’re not,” countered Allen pathetically.

“A girl wants to marry _you_?” Cross reached over to grab his apprentice and pull him close. “Listen, I’ve never advocated monogamy, but this is likely the only chance _you’re_ ever going to get,” he hissed.

“So you’re giving your blessing?” Road asked excitedly.

“I know it would take a special find of woman to love my idiot apprentice,” ignoring Allen’s objections that he was thirteen and she looked younger. “Who am I to stand in the way of that? I’ll get the alcohol for the reception.”

Komui had to pull Cross back by the hair to stop him from jumping out of bed naked in a room with his precious sister in it.

“Let’s go kidnap a priest,” Linali suggested.

“A real one or a replaced one?” Road questioned, to Allen’s confusion.

The door slammed shut, though still audible was Allen’s desperate whimper of “Help me!”


End file.
